Mission impossible, with vampires,seers,and magic
by lozzie15
Summary: The Anubis kids have to team up with a certain whitechapel ass kicking gang to save the world from Rufus Zeno...My babysitter's a vampire and House of Anubis merge into one.. Fabian/Nina and Ethan/Sarah Rory/Erica/benny Jerome/Mara/Mick/Patricia


Mission impossible, with magic, vampires and evil thrown in

Hey all :)

Okay, so you might of guessed by the title that this Anubis story is crossed with my other fave show...The brilliant ''My Babysitter' a Vmpire'' :D

So, this fanfiction will include the residents of Anubis house, and the folks from Whitechapel having to work together to try and save the world from Rufus.

It has egyptology with some magic,fangs and visions thrown in..and of course cute romance from everyones fave couples Ethan and Sarah and Fabian and Nina! :D

I realy hope you read and review :)

And enjoy :) This fic has been in my head for ages now :D haha lol

Ps. Couples:

Nina/Fabian (Obviously!)

Sarah/Ethan (:D)

The Erica/Rory/Benny Love triangle

Mara/Mick/Jerome/Patricia :/

Whitechapel: 8:00pm - Ethan's house.

Normal POV

Ethan Morgan's house was quiet. Too quiet. The oven hummed occasionally, it was baking chocolatte cake which Ethan's sister, Jane Morgan had made earlier with her babysitter/fledgling Sarah who was also in a friend/relationship with Ethan.

Suddenly, an almightly crash sounded from upstairs and a girlish scream coming from Benny Weir, Ethan's best friend and spellcaster. The second scream came from Ethan himself, then another high pitched girly yell from Rory, the boys other friend who was a full vampire.

The three of them came running down stairs breathing heavily. Their faces were contorted in fear and possible excitement.

''Benny, What have i always told you?'' Ethan yelled at his est friend who was looking very pale and was unusually quiet.

''Dont put beans in your dad's sockdraw?'' Benny asked, then he gigled nervously.

Neither Ethan or Rory found it funny.

''Benny, you gave proberly the most importent things in the entire universe to a random British stranger!'' Rory yelled, he was being unusually sensible and serious.

Benny sighed, ''Look, it was an accident..his name was Renee Zeldman and we got talking...then he asked me if i wanted to live forever...''

''And what did you say?'' Ethan pratically screamed in Benny's face.

''I said yes..but then i told him that was crazy...and then he asked me if i new someone called...'' Benny's eyebrows furrowed.

''Spit it out..this is life or death!'' Ethan shouted angrily.

''Nina...Nina Martin...'' Benny mutterd, then he looked at Ethan and Rory who both looked like they were about to explode any minuete.

''Why would you know a Nina Martin?'' Ethan yelled.

Benny sighed. ''Then..he gave me this...'' He said handing Ethan and Rory a small piece of metal. It was gold and looked incredibly old.

''Was this...Renee a vampire?'' Rory blurted.

Benny frowned. ''I dont know...but then he grabbed me, tackled me to the floor and grabbed that stuff grandma asked me to specifically put safe''

''And this STUFF your talking about is some sort of...drink..potion maybe?'' Ethan said calmly.

Benny nodded. ''Then after he had my grandma's...potion thingy he just smiled at me..then he told me..that friends were coming..'' He said, then he frowned.

''Friends what could that mean?...oh god..i bet someones after this...thing'' Ethan said holding up the gold piece of metal Benny had gave him.

''I need to check something out..find out what this is...and also what exactly that potion..thing that Renee guy stole from you...what its capable of doing..'' Ethan said.

''How did he know you had it in the first place?'' Rory asked Benny, who suddenly went bright Pink.

''It would be better if you dident know...'' Benny mutterd.

Ethan sighed. ''Benny, ring Sarah and then ring your grandma...she can babysit Jane..we're going out..Rory get in touch with Erica and tell her we need her ASAP'' He ordered.

Then he turned to Benny, ''You told me your grandma said that this potion she gave you could...'' Then Ethan frowned. ''What was it again?''

''Tip the scales...or something..i can't remember what she actually said...but then he said that the world could end if it got into the wrong hands'' Benny said seriously.

''Great'' Ethan said sarcasticly.

''Ethan...touch this and see if you get a vision'' Benny said holding the piece of gold for Ethan to touch.

Ethan sighed. Fine.

Then he touched the gold metal, his eyes glown bright as the sun and he stood there in somesort of trance, he could see a small image in his head.

*Vision*

''Ethan..Help!'' Yelled a boy about the same age as Ethan. He had black short hair and was being dragged back by something.

Then he saw a pretty girl..she had long brown curly hair, she was holding what looked like a staff of somesort and her eyes were glowing Red.

''Hell is falling!'' Shr screamed at the sky.

The sky was orange, it was burning...the sky was buring.

Then he could see more figures. A preety blonde haired teenager was running, but she was suddenly being dragged by an unknown force.

Then finally he saw Sarah,Erica,Rory,Benny and himself. On teh ground. Dead.

*End of Vision*

Ethan stumbled back into Sarah arms who had just arrived with Erica and Rory while Ethan was freaking out.

Ethan had tears rolling down his face and was yelling things which dident make sense.

''Ethan..calm down!'' Sarah yelled. She looked scared, she had never seen Ethan like this.

''Hey, Somebody's at the door!'' Rory yelled over Ethan's screams and Benny and Sarah trying to comfort him.

''I'll get it..'' Erica mutterd.

She ran to the door at vampire speed and opened it. She peered out into the night.

Then she gasped at the eight teens infront of her, they were all smiling falsely and looked like they were about to collapse.

''Hi'' A girl with brown curly hair was smiling and waving nervously.

''Erm..Hi?'' Erica said, she was frowning.

''Err..Sorry but do you mind if we come in?'' A blonde girl spoke up.

''Amber!'' One of the boys hissed.

Ethan, who had finally managed to get a hold of himself had dragged himself to the door followed by Benny,Erica and Rory.

''Whats going-'' Ethan began to say. But then he saw the eight teens. The ones in his vison.

''Oh my your-'' Then he fainted.

The girl with brown curly hair spoke in a strong America accent.

''Is he always like that?'' She asked slowly.

''Pretty much'' Rory,Erica and Benny said in unison.

Suddenly, one of the eight teens, a gothic type girl who was wearing full black and had a purple highlight in her hair, she cursed and looked suddenly afraid.

''Rufus..hes coming!'' She yelled scared.

''The pizza guy..great because im starving!'' Rory shouted happily.

Benny facepalmed. ''No Rory, you complete idiot...thats not the pizza guy its-''

The same guy who had stole Benny's grandma's potion appeared out of nowhere grinning, he flashed fangs.

''A vampire...'' Benny finished.

''We need to get out of here now!'' The boy with black hair yelled.

''Ethan's moms car!'' Benny shouted.

''Mom...Dont you mean mum?'' A coloured boy asked. Then recieved a slap from the blonde haired girl.

''In America they called their mum.. mom...now we need to get out of here!'' She yelled.

''Wait, how do we know we can trust you?'' Benny asked the eight teens.

''We can save the world'' The curly haired brown haired girl said.

''So can we'' Benny, Rory,Sarah and a groggy Ethan said in unsion.

The teens found themselves pratically nose to nose against eachother.

''What makes you so special?'' The blonde haired girl, also Amber Millingon asked.

''No time..we have to get out of here!'' The black haired boy said urgently, Also called Fabian Rutter.

''How...We can't all fit in the car!'' The curly brown haired girl yelled, also called Nina Martin.

''Air Rory!'' Rory yelled, everyone looked at him.

''What..is this boy on something?'' Fabian shouted. He looked annoyed.

''No...he's not on anything...he's a vampire!'' Erica shouted, the eight teens stared at Rory for about five seconds.

Then laughed.

''Whats so funny?'' Ethan said frowning.

''Yeah Right...and we're in a secret club called Sibuna who fight against our evil teachers who tried to-'' Amber shouted, Fabian slammed his hand over her mouth.

''Earth to idiots..Crazy guy two o clcok!'' Sarah yelled.

''What do we do?'' Benny shouted.

Benny mutterd a few words, then his hands started to glow pink. Then a huge powerfull bolt of pink energy slammed into Rufus. He was thrown backwardsinto darkness.

The eight teens watched in silence.

''Erm..thanks?'' Fabian managed to choke out.

Then he fainted.

''Okay, however crazy this situation is...can we come in and you know..get to know eachother?'' Nina said shakily.

Ethan nodded. ''But one thing before you come in'' He said stopping the teens from stepping into the house.

''Let us sort this out...we'e...used to all this stuff'' Ethan said, then he smirked a bit.

Amber frowned, ''Erm excuse me..you need our help...we're more importent then you think'' She said.

Benny laughed. ''More importent than being a seer,vampire and a spellcaster?'' he said.

Rory smirked too. ''Yeah, What makes you so importent?'' He said flashing the eight teens his fangs wickedly.

''We're the eight acolytes'' Nina said simply.

Sarah smirked, ''And what does that mean...agents or something?'' She said jokingly.

''No'' Nina said, Benny swore her eyes went Red for about a second. then they faded back to brown.

''So, why do we need a bunch of British teens who think they know everything?'' Ethan said.

Nina sighed, then she took something out of her bag. It was the staff Ethan had seen in his vision.

''There are five pieces...and we need to find them..put the staff together and then use it to destroy Rufus'' Amber said.

''And if you can't get the pieces?'' Ethan said shakily.

''We all die. That staff can grant anything. It can do anything...and Rufus could end life itself'' Nina said.

Ethan gave up, ''Okay so you are importent..and yes we do need you...but first we need to find out what Benny's grandma's potion thingy does''

Amber sniggerd, ''Thingy?''

''You mean an elixier?'' Nina blurted.

''That's it!'' Benny exclaimed.

''Come on in'' Ethan said inviting the eight teens in, Nina had Fabian's unconcious form over her shoulder.

''Okay!'' Rory said happily.

''Not..you moron! Your already in!'' Erica yelled at Rory.

''One more thing'' Ethan said.

''What is it now?'' Amber moaned.

''Wipe your feet'' Ethan said smiling.

Okay, so please review and tell me what you guys think :) lol sorry i just had to put in that the MBAV character's thought they were better then the Anubis hosue kids lol

Do i sense jelousy between these very different teens? lol

Okay, so in this story all that crap with Jesse biting Ethan never happend, Sarah is still a fledgling and still likes Ethan :D

Mick and Mara have joined Sibuna, after Sibina told them about the whole ''Cup of ankh'' thing

This story includes a roadtrip, kidnap, death and evil.

But also...humour :D lol

There will also be a human to vampire transformation later on in this story :)

Please enjoy and review :D

Lauren xxxxx


End file.
